My Angel
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Miyu meminta harapan kepada malaikat untuk kehidupan mendatang. Ran tidak berkeinginan apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan malaikat persahabatan hingga akhir. Miyu and Ran! First Fict in FGI. #25


**My Angel**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **GALS! © Mihona Fuji

**Peringatan: **Cerita berujung pada bulan Desember.

**.o.O.o.**

_Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan sang malaikatku. Saat kamu muncul di depan jendelaku dan di sampingku untuk memberitahu aku sesuatu._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, malaikatku._

Pada bulan Desember yang dingin dan memiliki pemandangan sangat indah di setiap tahun membuat gadis kuning keemasan sedang memandang langit bercampur awan tebal. Akhir-akhir ini gadis bernama Yamazaki Miyu tengah meminta permohonan banyak hal kepada malam menjelang Natal dan Tahun Baru.

Miyu ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan malaikat yang katanya bisa membahagiakan dan melegakan perasaan satu demi satu. Miyu mengerjapkan kedua mata, mengaitkan jari-jari kedua tangan agar bisa berdoa dengan baik. Miyu merasa sudah saatnya memohon agar kehidupan ke depannya bisa berubah.

Gadis berambut cokelat ber-_highlight _merah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis bernama Kotobuki Ran memandang Miyu, sahabatnya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di kelas 3 SMP Hounan, hanya termangu.

"Apa permohonanmu saat ini?" tanya Ran tidak menatap lagi ke Miyu malah memandang salju-salju putih yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Miyu berharap semoga saat kita masuk ke SMU Hounan, kita bisa mendapatkan teman-teman baru," sahut Miyu mulai membuka kedua mata secara perlahan. Miyu menatap Ran, "Apa keinginan Ran berikutnya?"

"Aku tidak mau mempercayai apa pun, tapi aku berharap akan ada pembuktian di balik rahasia Tuhan," jawab Ran tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana waktu sudah menjelang Natal juga tahun 2012 akan berakhir. Dunia memang tidak berubah tetapi keinginan seseorang untuk merubah nasib akan berubah. Jika kemauan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Manusia yang senang dengan kebahagiaan, tidak ingin berada di dalam keterpurukan terus menerus. Sudah waktunya mereka berubah dan tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah digariskan takdir oleh Tuhan. Dan hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa membuat kita bisa bertemu sampai sekarang," kata Miyu tersenyum haru.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Miyu menoleh Ran, "Apa ini memang sudah takdir? Entah kenapa, semua ini adalah ilusi semata."

"Bukan, bukan begitu Ran," Miyu menggeleng. "Ini sudah ditakdirkan dan akan selalu menjadi keharusan. Apa yang kita lakukan pasti bukan kebetulan. Juga pertemuan kita ini bukan karena kebetulan, tapi karena takdir. Dan Miyu tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal bertemu dengan Ran."

Ran tersenyum dan merangkul leher Miyu, "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu karena kamu sudah menjadi sahabat sejatiku."

"Miyu berharap persahabatan kita tidak pernah terputus," Miyu juga merangkul bahu Ran.

Kedua-duanya sama-sama tertawa. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan di antara dua insan muda ini. Takdir yang sudah ada diantara mereka membuat sebuah persahabatan manis nan indah.

Di ketiga tempat berbeda, ada dua laki-laki sedang minum bersama di sebuah restoran di mana semua anak-anak makan bersama. Laki-laki itu bernama Otahata Rei dan Asou Yuuya. Dan tempat lain, di rumah keluarga Hoshino, ada seorang gadis sedang melamun di kamarnya memandang salju yang indah. Terakhir, seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat tengah membantu orangtua mengurus rumah makan. Laki-laki itu bernama Kuroi Tatsuki.

Kembali ke tempat Miyu dan Ran. Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke tempat dua teman-temannya untuk merayakan festival indah di sana. Tempat di Shibuya. Mereka bergandengan tangan selayaknya seorang sahabat. Tentu saja ini adalah bulan Desember yang manis di mana semua malaikat kecil atau dibilang malaikat persahabatan turun. Itu mungkin adalah imajinasi anak-anak saja.

_Hei, sahabatku adalah malaikatku. Dia adalah teman sekaligus sahabat yang menemani semua kegiatan-kegiatanku._

_Dia memang malaikatku._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Fict ini memang menandakan persahabatan. Bulan ini memang banyak sekali hal-hal begituan. Imajinasi anak-anak. Di jaman dulu. Itu memang zaman dulu. :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya minta maaf atas apa yang ada di atas.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/20/2012

**Published Date: **12/21/2012


End file.
